Wicked
by ReadyforForever
Summary: I don't know how it started, it just did. Things were set in motion when I first saw him.  But now it happened, and there's no reversing it. I'm a Wicked.
1. Chapter 1

Wicked

I don't know how it started, it just did. Things were set in motion when I first saw him.

But now it happened, and there's no reversing it.

I'm a Wicked.

You're probably thinking you mean you're wicked or, ok, what's this game? But it's no game, being followed by a Wicked is bad enough, but being the prophecy child of one, the one to supposedly help the Wickeds gain control of Earth again and enslave the human race is the worst. Let me explain what a Wicked is; it's like dark witches and warlocks, but you have to survive off the worst stuff: human fear. You know the phrase: you almost scared me to death! Yeah, well, it was probably because of them. They're everywhere with so many different names, the boogeyman, the monster under the bed, or that person you swear is following you but you can't see them. And I'm being followed by the strongest coven.

When I was younger, I always wondered and asked my mom questions. Why are we moving again? Why is my name now Laura? Why is it now Bella? Or why are those strange people following us? But when I turned sixteen, it was all explained.

I was running, I couldn't tell what it was but I could feel that it was a dark being, an evil being chasing me. I tripped on a forest root and was scrambling on the forest floor when this handsome guy comes out of nowhere. The darkness seemed to fade away... I woke up with a start. I turned my head sleepily to look at my alarm clock; the green LED numbers were blinking5:00 a.m. Great. Happy birthday to me I thought, before falling back onto my pillow into a less fitful sleep. I woke up again at six felling slightly more rejuvenated. My nightmare seemed strange but now it was the furthest thing from my mind, I WAS SIXTEEN! I quickly changed and put my hair in a usual messy braid and ran downstairs. "Morning, pet, Happy Birthday!" My mom said and kissed my cheek. The pet thing made me smile, it was an inside joke between my mom and me. I once saw a guy calling his girlfriend pet and I hated it and told my mom (more like ranted it) about it all day, so my mom does it just to annoy me. "Thanks, Mom. Can we go shopping later?" I asked, grabbing some toast and a banana. "How about I just make a cake and we go online shopping?" She compromised. I sighed. We never went anywhere, and she holed herself up in the house whenever she had the option to. "Sure, whatever. I'm gonna be late for school." I grabbed my bag. "Bells! Don't forget your bracelet!" My mom called after me. "I'm wearing it!" I yelled back, before taking off down the street. I looked at the bracelet. It was silver, marked with strange letters and a see-through gem that people always mistake for a diamond. I wonder what was so special about it that my mom made me wear it everywhere…I think it's because it was my grandma's or something. I had never met her so that did not mean much to me, but if my mom asked me to do it I would do it. HONK! I looked up and saw that I was already at the bus stop and the bus's door was open. "Come on, move it! I have 3 more stops." The bus driver called. I walked up the short steps and sat in the very front, ignoring all the jeering and obnoxious kids throwing stuff at each other. I opened my notebook and just started doodling images of a forest I'd seen in my dream. I heard someone sit next to me and I looked up into a pair of very drool-worthy eyes that reminded me of the handsome guy in my dream. They were that kind of green-gold that made you think that it had to be contacts. His eyes wandered down to my drawing and I saw a flash of recognition. He looked up at me and smirked. I looked back at my nightmare doodles and regained composure. "Hi." I mumbled. He didn't reply, so I sneaked a look. He wasn't there anymore! I blinked and look around searching for him, but he wasn't anywhere on the bus. I looked out the window and saw I was already at school, I sighed. I wish I had asked my mom about skipping school as a birthday present, but I guess I already knew what the answer would be. I gathered my stuff and got out off the bus to head to homeroom. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw I was late, so I ran. I quickly opened the door and got to my seat seconds before the teacher came in. I ignored the teacher and before I knew it, it was time to switch classes. I pushed my very past people in the hallways when I swore I saw a pair of golden green eyes, but someone bumped into me and when I looked back up the pair of eyes were gone. I shook my head and daydreamed my way through the day. When I heard the final bell, I quickly got my stuff together so I could walk home earlier. I can't wait to go shopping and cake eating!

I smiled in excitement. Cake and cute clothes, best birthday ever! When the bus dropped me off, I walked slowly home because I felt like it. I reached the corner turn to my house, and the door was already open. Weird. I walked in and saw the hallway and living room a mess. Tables were knocked over. I've seen enough movies to know that this was not good. "Mom?" I called out. I ran up the stairs into her room. Nothing seemed out of order. I checked every other room; nothing was out of order except for the living room and hallway. I was going to call the police when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door to see the mysterious stranger from the bus. "Come with me." He held out his hand. "What? No! I don't even know you! Leave." I tried to slam the door in his face, but he quickly stopped it and grabbed my arm. He was dragging me to the woods in our backyard. He was walking quickly and kept tugging on my arm telling me to hurry up. I was stumbling and the inventible happened, I tripped over a tree root. " I see this isn't going to work." He sighed. "No! Wait!" I said, standing up. "Where's my mom? Who are you? Why do you want me?" He grabbed for me and I dodged. He sighed again. "Come with me and I'll explain everything."

"You swear?"

"I swear"

I considered my options and I know it was stupid but I went with him. "Fine." I said. "Good.'' He replied in the same tone. He picked me up easily, which was surprising because I wasn't the lightest person in the world. He started walking and then we entered a clearing and he set me down. He grabbed my hand this time, which was better because I think he bruised my arm with all that yanking on it. There was this ring of mushrooms; my mom says their called fairy circles. Mysterious stranger muttered a few words and dragged me towards the ring. "Hold on tight." He said, and then we stepped into the circle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot the disclaimer! Whoops! I don't own Twilight or any characters except for the ones I make up.**

Recently: I considered my options and I know it was stupid but I went with him. "Fine." I said. "Good.'' He replied in the same tone. He picked me up easily, which was surprising because I wasn't the lightest person in the world. He started walking and then we entered a clearing and he set me down. He grabbed my hand this time, which was better because I think he bruised my arm with all that yanking on it. There was this ring of mushrooms; my mom says their called fairy circles. Mysterious stranger muttered a few words and dragged me towards the ring. "Hold on tight." He said, and then we stepped into the circle.

Just as soon as we stepped in the circle we stepped out except that now we weren't in a clearing, we were in woods, just not the same. "Where are we? You promised to explain, you know." I couldn't help blurting. "All in due time." He said, and we took off walking again. The woods seemed darker and scarier, it looked winding, as if wherever we were heading it would go on forever. The woods were cold and it just made me shiver all over. There was no path, but the stranger seemed to know where he was going. Wherever we were going it seemed like it was getting better, the trees no longer as crooked and it even seemed lighter. I felt a bit warmer. "We're here." He said. I should really ask for his name, "he" is getting kind of boring. In front of us was a tree that had a small door that looked like it was leading into it. Mysterious stranger muttered words and then opened it. "Get in." He said, motioning me into the small door. I looked at him in disbelief and he just stared right back. "How am I supposed to get in when even a five year old couldn't fit in that?" I asked. "Things aren't always as they seem." He replied, as if it explained everything. "Yeah-Oh, fine." I said, since it was useless to argue. I crouched down uneasily. I shuffled forward and opened the door, with one foot I stepped through, and I could see that the door actually went into something….something natural, like the inside of a tree. I suddenly could fit my whole body through and even though it felt weird, I passed through the door into the inside of the tree. It was lit by a lanterns strung along here and there, unfortunately no windows. It was roomy but certainly not spacious; there was furniture but few of it, a couch, table, chairs, and books. It certainly seemed comfortable. I felt on my shoulder and I could not help it, I screamed. The same hand covered my mouth only it was mysterious stranger. I pushed his hand off my mouth. "Wow, way to try to give me a heart attack." I said, glaring at him. "You were making too much noise." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "Where are we?" I asked. "We're at a safe house until I can contact the rest." He said, motioning for me to sit down. I kept on standing and he just stared me down until I finally sat. I had so many questions on the tip of my tongue but the one that came out was "What's your name?" He gave a crooked smile that made my breath catch. "My name is Edward."

"Okay." I said, "Who's the rest?" I continued. He just kept walking around the room collecting bottles and things. "I'll explain later." Edward said, not even bothering to look at me. I sighed to myself; I guess he just isn't a talker. I decided to sit down and watch what Edward do whatever he was doing with his ingredients; I guess it was like some sort of potion or something. He was pouring stuff in it, muttering words, when I guess he was done there was a poof, and some sort bird animal appeared. I gasped. Edward grabbed some paper and started scribbling on it. "Bring this to the others and tell them to return with a reply." He ordered the bird thing and it flew off to whoever the others were. "Is it later yet?" I said. Edward gave that crooked smile again and nodded. "The rest are some others in a….group we have, more of a rebellion." He explained. "A rebellion against what? How many are there?" I was blurting out the questions I couldn't help but ask.

"First of all, you should learn about restraint when talking." I grimaced at that. Jerk. "There are four of us, first of all, and it is rebellion against the Ciardha Coven." Edward said the name of the Ca-whatever Coven with a frown. I could have asked more dumb intruding questions but I was interrupted by a knock on the weird door. Edward looked at it as if he was waiting for something, I didn't know what it was but then I heard two more rhythmic knocks. One loud, one soft. He went to open the door and then stepped inside. Three people followed; there were two guys and one girl. The boys assessed me and the girl looked at Edward like they were having at silent conversation. One of the boys had sea green eyes and dark brown hair; he was the shortest if anyone in the room stood by him. The other boy had blond hair that was so blond; it almost looked gold and silver eyes. He was tall but still was shorter than Edward was. The boys were definitely all drool worthy, but I must say that Edward takes the cake. Than the two guys looked away, (which made me so relieved) but the girl just had to glare, and I mean _glare._ I now know there's a completely new rank for "If looks could kill".

"Rosalie." Edward said with a reprimanding tone. "Rose" was the second shortest probably an inch taller than the dark brown hair guy, she had blond hair that shined with curves everyone and me would kill for. She also had green eyes like emeralds, but they were cold and hard, probably because she was looking at me, but she had looked away when Edward spoke to her to give him a glare of his own.

"Bella, this is Emmett," Edward gestured at the sea-green eyed guy, "And this Jasper." He nodded at the golden haired cutie. Edward then sighed and continued, "You already probably guessed that this is Rosalie." This got him and me another withering glare.

"Hi." I said quietly, shifting uncomfortably in where I was sitting.

"Are you sure it's her?" Jasper asked, looking me over. I bristled at his and the other stares. Edward looked offended.

"Of course I am, just look at her bracelet." Edward nodded towards it and I started to hide under my other arm but Rosalie grabbed my hand and stretched it out for everyone to see. Her eyes widened and she kept twisting my arm around looking at the bracelet on my arm from all angles.

"Where'd you get this?" Rosalie asked still looking at my bracelet.

"It was my grandmothers', my mom gave it to me." I said back, snatching my arm away from her. She looked at Edward like she was conceding with the fact that I was indeed "her" and not just some mistake. The other two guys nodded with approval and typical boy "she's hot" smiles at each other. I just shook my head at them, boys, so _typical_.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up! What do you mean I'm _her_? I am not anything to you guys! Just tell me where my mom is and let me go!" I yelled at them, looking at them wildly scared and confused. All my calm is gone and all I want is _normal_. I want to go to school where I'm ignored, I want to walk home to see my mom still shut up in that house of hours, ready to greet me with cookies sometimes and a question if my grandmother's bracelet is still with me. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me but Edward just sighed. They grouped up together, probably discussing me or planning something…crap, I need to leave...but I don't even know where I am or how I can get back. For all I know, I could be in Nova Scotia. Crap. It's my new word of the day.

**A/N: Read and Review and all that - Alice might come later. She may be a good or evil person I haven't decided**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own twilight, blah, blah, blah, blabbity, blah**

Recently: "Wait, wait, wait! Hold up! What do you mean I'm _her_? I am not anything to you guys! Just tell me where my mom is and let me go!" I yelled at them, looking at them wildly scared and confused. All my calm is gone and all I want is _normal_. I want to go to school where I'm ignored, I want to walk home to see my mom still shut up in that house of hours, ready to greet me with cookies sometimes and a question if my grandmother's bracelet is still with me. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me but Edward just sighed. They grouped up together, probably discussing me or planning something…crap, I need to leave...but I don't even know where I am or how I can get back. For all I know, I could be in Nova Scotia. Crap. It's my new word of the day.

"Alright," Edward said before he yanked on my arm to make me stand up, "We're moving to the safe house." Crap, yeah, it's probably going to become the word of the week.

"Are you sure the Ciardha won't notice? I mean, they've been tracking us, and then you bring _her_, which is gives them more of a chance to find us and kill us." Rosalie ranted, I guess hating me must be a thing she does to every new person. Jasper and Emmett were surprisingly quiet during her outburst. I glared at her, she had no right…huh, I guess my shock was fading and I was angry. It's so unfair. Why couldn't I get a simple, straight answer? Where is my mom? Why am _I_ "her". More to add to my anger was a stupid irrelevant thing… I really wanted some Oreos, a bunch of Oreos with milk and everything. Of course I'd be stupid enough to be craving Oreos in a situation where I was kidnapped even though I stupidly, but willingly followed. Suddenly I processed all her words; she said somebody will kill us. Here it comes: crap. What did I get myself into?

"What if we split into groups?" Emmett spoke up. I stopped all my pondering, sulking and stuff that people do when their mom is missing, and they're angry and_ really_ want Oreos.

"Huh, not a bad idea dude." Jasper said to Emmett, giving him a high five. Wow, he seriously just said dude. That seemed so normal in this weird situation that I almost cracked a smile and some hysterical laughter. Edward gave his crooked smile, and it made my heart stutter, Stupid thing, he's a weirdo who took me into a tree, who probably lives in a forest!

"We're uneven, moron," Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett, "You and I should do a diversion, like you and me should go before Edward and the mortal and we hide Jasper between us with a cloak like he's her," She look at Edward like she was forcing him to agree with her. "If someone _is _watching than we shouldn't worry because they will be following us." She smiled at her idea proudly.

"That doesn't sound that bad," Edward said, and grabbed a cloak from some closet and threw it at Jasper, "We'll wait fifteen minutes after you leave just in case."` Rosalie smirked, I bet inside she does those weird touchdown dances or something.

"Well let's get going." Emmett said, pushing Jasper toward that creepy shrinking- large thing of a door. He turned around and gave me a nod.

"Be careful." Edward commanded. They nodded and then left through the door but when they approached the door, it was like… they were covered in shimmers and then not there…I think I'm going insane. Edward look at something on his wrist that looked like my bracelet but was more, you know more manly-er. He sighed, and I guess that the fifteen minutes we had to wait was not up. He paced and then got that look where your suddenly like _Oh my gosh, that's a really good idea_. He grabbed some bag and started putting stuff in it but it was like it was endless… maybe they're wizards and witches like in Harry Potter or something. Actually, that would be awesome, maybe I was a witch or something and that was why I was "her".

"Alright, let's go." Edward said, packing one last thing into his bag and looking up at me. I stood up and sighed, no use in fighting if they _are_ wizards. He grabbed my arm but in a way that was protective, like he could yank me out of the way or push me if it was necessary. I have to say, I melted just a tiny, tiny bit. We were out that creepy door and I'm glad to get away from it. The woods were darker before, probably because it was getting closer to night. Edward was leading me farther away from the path as possible, and yet again I started stumble, which only made him pull me harder. Whatever made me melt earlier totally hardened because hurting someone isn't a great way to soften a girl up. I felt a sense of coldness and dread creep up on me, and Edward must have felt it too because he started to look around like he was trying to find where it was coming from and I guess he found it because he shoved me behind him and got all defensive in his stance. It looked like he was probably going to use his hands, but why he held them open-palmed was a mystery to me. The dread came again but more forcefully and it was as if I was re-living every bad moment over again. I remember being tripped and made fun of…the horrendous laughing that always seemed to be in slow motion. The whispering and pointing because I was "new" or "un-cool". Repeatedly it came to me. I started to gasp; unaware I was doing it aloud.

"Stop it." Edward said coldly to I guess whoever was out there. The dread seemed to recede from me and I felt almost normal at least that involuntary gasping stopped. I almost did it again when a burly male figure stepped out from behind the trees. It's like he was just surrounded with darkness and hostility and it didn't take a genius to know he was not here to help.

"Ah, you have a new member to your little coven don't you? She looks quite delectable…small and fearful. I'm guessing this is _her_, isn't it?" His voice was full of menace and dislike, but he had to go and mention me being whoever supposedly "her" was. If I weren't so terrified of him, I would have thrown my arms up in exasperation.

"That does not concern you, if it is true or if it is not." Edward replied. He tensed even more.

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure the Ciardha would find this…_interesting_ information, per say." The menacing guy took a little step to us, revealing himself in the little light we had. He was very good looking, your typical tall, dark, and handsome. But his eyes, they were opaque and they seemed so _evil._ They were like standing in the middle of your worst nightmare, unable to move or scream.

" You wouldn't even dare consider going to them." Edward growled, his hands were starting to get red.

"What would a little traitor like you do?" Menace (my new nickname for him) growled back, "You don't have your little coven to protect, and you can tell she's a weakling." He pointed at me. That got Edward really, really tense. I bet it could not be possible but, yeah, he got tenser than before. Then flames bursted out his _hands. _His _hands!_ Menace look surprised and angry, he closed his eyes and it looked like he was meditating… but then I felt whatever he was doing. It was like horror, fear surrounded me, and it was closing in. I just wanted to hide in some dark corner with a blankie. My bracelet started to get warm and I felt tingles and than a bright light coming from the clear gem in the center blinded me, Edward, and probably Menace too. Edward pulled me down to the ground and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to be over. Just like that, the light subsided, but Menace was not there anymore. He was gone and in his place were scorch marks, but they were silver marks if that even makes sense. Edward was gaping at my wrist, so I looked too, and the bracelet's gem that was on my wrist had turned the lightest shade of lilac. It wasn't the clear gem it was before whatever just happened. We stood there for a while, Edward was thinking most likely. I was recovering from shock, just staring at my bracelet. Edward looked at me and shook his head.

"Let's go." He said quietly and we resumed walking. Him, hurrying me even more than before. I felt tired and thirsty, I just wanted to get wherever we were going to just get some water and a little bit of food. Like he was reading my mind he reached into his bag, he gave me a bit of this weird hot pink fruit. Of course I looked at it questioningly, I mean who knows what he might have injected it with, and it was pink! Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking." He smiled a little at the thought like it was funny. I huffed and took the crappy fruit. I took a bite and oh my gosh, it was GOOD! But it has nothing on those Oreo's I really want. He passed me some water that tasted cool and delicious and heavenly. I never realized how good water could taste. He took me on a lighter path, probably not wanting to run into another person like Menace. I could see a clearing up ahead. It was, of course, clear of anything so I have no idea what we were doing there. There was another tree, this time it was large, gnarled, and bare of any leaves. Around it was chalk drawn circle, which I'm guessing was for protection. Edward did their secret knock when we got to the door. We stepped inside and were greeted with a fearful look on Rosalie's face. "What happened?" Edward demanded. He walked up to Rosalie and grabbed her roughly. "What happened?" Rosalie pointed to the living room. We walked in and I turned. It was gruesome. I think I'm going to throw up was my last thought before it all faded to black.

A/N: Read and Review and all that. I hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to some wonderful people who made me feel so much better about the hate mail I'm getting-Thank You forever to Peace. Love. Jacob Black,Fhyre. N. Ice., Elric2007, Amonraphoenix, and Tanner 0611 (sorry if your reviews get deleted when I delete those chapters). Review them, check out their stories, and give them the love they deserve! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I have an evil master plan! Oh and I forgot to mention everyone's kind of ooc.**

**Recently:**"What happened?" Edward demanded. He walked up to Rosalie and grabbed her roughly. "What happened?" Rosalie pointed to the living room. We walked in and I turned. It was gruesome. I think I'm going to throw up was my last thought before it all faded to black.

I slowly rose to consciousness. I tried to open my eyes. It felt like weights were on them, stopping me from seeing anything. I tried harder to wake up. I managed to open my eyes the slightest bit. Emmett was standing over me.

"She's waking up! Edward, your girlfriend's up!" Emmett called. I saw Edward rush over to me. He knelt by my side. My head was pounding and my stomach felt like there was acid churning in it. The last thing I saw was Rosalie slapping the back of Emmett's head before it all drifted into the black again.

My dream was…weird. It was back when I was six, got a new summer dress that made me feel like a princess, and threw a tea party in our backyard. I was surrounded by all my stuffed friends; Mr. Cuddles, Cupcake, and Mooshi the Bear. My mom was sitting next to Mooshi because Cupcake told me he didn't like when mommy sat next to him. Cupcake was very mean back then.

"More tea, mommy?"

"Yes, darling." She smiled and held out her own small pink teacup. I poured out our special tea (which I found out 3 years later was just lemonade).

"Mommy?"

"Hmmm?" She asked, while sipping on her tea with a pinky raised.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. Pshhhhhhh! Mom spit out her drink on my new summer dress and Mr. Cuddles!

"Ewwww! Mommy!" I whined.

"Oh sweetie! I'm sorry!" She said, using the tablecloth to try to dry up the lemonade from my dress. She was more concentrated on the yellow stain that was settling on my white dress then answering my question, and I want to know why.

"Mommy? Where is he?"

"Fine." She sighed, releasing the tablecloth from her tight grip. "I knew this would happen someday." She said more to herself than to me. "Your dad is…um... he's a superhero."

"A superhero?"

"Yes, a superhero. He goes around the world trying to get rid of the dark so everyone can be happy."

"So then why doesn't he come back? "

"Well, sometimes the dark is too strong and he needs to stay away from us. So that the dark won't get to us too."

"If he's a superhero, can't he fight them off and come home?"

My mom smiled sadly at me. She reached for me and pulled me into her lap. She started stroking my hair and whispered, "I wish he could…I wish he could." The dream started shifting then. My backyard turned into a forest. The kind of dark forest you'll see in a horror movie. Right down to the gnarled Ash trees, the mysteriously snapping twigs, and the dark red eyes in the bushes. There was a large cave in front of me. It was made of dark grey stone. There were strange etchings of letters around the mouth of the cave. The pictures drawn on were horrible. There were pictures of slaves being worked to death, of bloody battles between countries, of bloody battles between _families_. There were pictures of women scorned, people being driven insane, and of all that prowls the night that is evil. Out of the cave came a lumbering man. Tall and mean. His red eyes were the exact shade of blood being spilt, and his hair was as dark as death.

"Your Highness," The man's voice said, it was scratchy and felt as if it was as old as time, "welcome home."

"Th-th-this isn't my home." I stuttered.

"It is now." He gave a toothy grin. His teeth were yellow and I swear a small bug ran in and out of the holes in his teeth. Ewww.

"We've been _Wake up Bella_, and he's long _Bella, wake up_!" An earthquake was starting! Everything was shaking and there was a line cracking in the ground right under my feet. I scrambled back onto more safe and solid ground but the crack was getting bigger. I tried to run but I slipped and I fell into the chasm. My heart was beating like drums. I gripped the ledge like a life raft and started to pull myself up. I was so…close…Another big shake and I was falling. I screamed and screamed and when my body hit the ground, I jerked awake. Edward was above me now and his hands were on my arms. I was lying down on a couch, which I bet they put me on after I freaked out from all of that gruesome blood.

"What do you want?" I growled at him, the weird dream did not put me in a good mood and only left me more confused in a confusing situation.

"You were having a nightmare." He said back softly, his eyes were connected to mine and the dream seemed to slide away. "I was shaking you awake so your screaming wouldn't wake up the rest of the forest." His shaking must have been the earthquake. Thanks buddy.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." I said, averting my eyes from him before I said something stupid because of his, well, because of his hotness. He was a Greek god reincarnated. Chiseled to perfection. And I was a Plain Jane. A Mediocre Mary. A Regular Rachel. Oh, you get the point. I was just staring into his eyes and I started to feel light headed. I wasn't getting air. What's happening? My eyes wandered wildly, looking for the cause of my air shortage or the answer to it. As soon as I looked away from his eyes, I realized why. I was gasping in breath; I guess his eyes were really breath taking…..My jokes are too corny. I need better voices in my head.

"You okay?" He asked in his stupid buttery-smooth voice. His eyes were amused. Rude.

"Perfect, ready to tell me where my mom went?" I said back. His crooked smile faltered and he stared at the wall. He stared anywhere but me really.

"It's a long story." He whispered.

"Make it shorter." His mouth twitched upwards at that. The humor in his eyes didn't last long though. His eyes wandered off, they were blank and I wish I took back whatever I said to make him look that way but I needed to know about my mom. I needed to know if she was even alive.

"How about a story instead?" He asked hopefully. My glare must have told him the no I hadn't said yet.

"How about a kiss?" He smirked when he said this. Well what can I really pass that kind of offer up? _Well_…no. I need to know about Mom. Moms more important right? Wait, of course she is.

"Just. Tell. Me." I said in clipped tones. I glared my most evil glare and he sobered up immediately.

"It's not my story to tell." He said, whispering the last part softly.

"Well whose is it?" I asked, after giving him sufficient reminiscing time. He didn't answer this time. He stood up and walked away from my small makeshift sofa bed. He paced a little and my eyes followed his every move. He turned around to face me with a cold face. When he saw that I was watching him his face seemed to melt into a softer expression.

"You'll have to find out from them." He said, and then left me to go to wherever he had to go. I hmphed and plumped back down onto my sofa bed. I started to look at my surroundings, hoping it would ease the panic that was threatening to creep up on me. It was an awful lot like the old tree safe house place, except with much more space. I guess I was in the living room because there was a fireplace, a smaller couch, and a couple of chairs. There was a wooden, badly made coffee table in the center that was in the center of the room. On it was books and books in a different language. They were all leather bound and looked ready to fall apart. There were maps of what I guess the forest we were in. Nailed to the walls were wooden shelves (these people never heard of plastic, have they?) filled with bottles with what I'm guessing are ingredients for their potions? Potions….brewing…soup…you know what? I'm hungry. Maybe they have a kitchen; I haven't eaten almost anything all day.

I got up and tiptoed into the small doorway, and peeked my head out. The hallway was empty, good. I used my super ninja skills to creep down the hallway, looking for a hint of a fridge or something. All I got was doorways. Yay. I reached a dead end and now I'm lost in a tree house. This is getting ridiculous. I sighed and twirled around. CREEAAAK! Crap. My body froze. Danger! Creaky floorboard… please let no one wake up. My heart beat louder than I thought was possible. The thump-thump-thump of the frenzied beating probably was louder than floor creak. I decided not to wait and dashed out of that hallway. I tip-toed/ran as fast as I could to the living room. When I reached the sofa bed, I plopped down and let my breath I was holding out. Phew. I gave a small giggle and laid back on the sofa. Maybe I'm a better ninja than I thought I was. I closed my eyes to try to catch some sleep, but not without one last thought drifting through my head-Take that Jackie Chan.

**A/N: I wrote this on my way to Galveston and on the way back, and we were watching a ninja movie with Jackie Chan in it so that's where that came from…so yeah. I have a project due and Iowa testing so my updating might be spotty, but I will make sure I will at least type 200 words each day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: School is kicking my butt! It's Iowa testing and we STILL have homework- I'm sure there's some rule against that! We also have a test to study for. I don't like my teachers.**

****

Previously: "Well whose is it?" I asked, after giving him sufficient reminiscing time. He didn't answer this time. He stood up and walked away from my small makeshift sofa bed. He paced a little and my eyes followed his every move. He turned around to face me with a cold face. When he saw that I was watching him his face seemed to melt into a softer expression. "You'll have to find out from them." He said, and then left me to go to wherever he had to go. I hmphed and plumped back down onto my sofa bed. I started to look at my surroundings, hoping it would ease the panic that was threatening to creep up on me. It was an awful lot like the old tree safe house place, except with much more space. I guess I was in the living room because there was a fireplace, a smaller couch, and a couple of chairs. There was a wooden, badly made coffee table in the center that was in the center of the room. On it was books and books in a different language. They were all leather bound and looked ready to fall apart. There were maps of what I guess the forest we were in. Nailed to the walls were wooden shelves (these people never heard of plastic, have they?) filled with bottles with what I'm guessing are ingredients for their potions? Potions….brewing…soup…you know what? I'm hungry. Maybe they have a kitchen; I haven't eaten almost anything all day. I got up and tiptoed into the small doorway, and peeked my head out. The hallway was empty, good. I used my super ninja skills to creep down the hallway, looking for a hint of a fridge or something. All I got was doorways. Yay. I reached a dead end and now I'm lost in a tree house. This is getting ridiculous. I sighed and twirled around. CREEAAAK! Crap. My body froze. Danger! Creaky floorboard… please let no one wake up. My heart beat louder than I thought was possible. The thump-thump-thump of the frenzied beating probably was louder than floor creak. I decided not to wait and dashed out of that hallway. I tip-toed/ran as fast as I could to the living room. When I reached the sofa bed, I plopped down and let my breath I was holding out. Phew. I gave a small giggle and laid back on the sofa. Maybe I'm a better ninja than I thought I was. I closed my eyes to try to catch some sleep, but not without one last thought drifting through my head-Take that Jackie Chan.

I woke up much more easier this time. My body was stiff and sore and I'm pretty sure my legs were asleep. I slid myself into a sitting position, ignoring the prickling feeling of pins and needles in my legs. I put my head in my hands.

"Coffee?" Came the smooth voice of none other than Edward. I looked up at him,

"You actually have that here?"

"We're not Neanderthals."

"You live in a tree."

"Completely irrelevant." He sat down next to me and gave me his stupid smirk.

"I'm sure it isn't," I grabbed the coffee from his hands. I took from the small warm mug and felt instantly alert. I hadn't noticed that there were windows. The natural light streaming through them seemed to give everything a soft glow. I was concentrating too hard on the window to notice that Edward had put his hand on my shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hmmm?" I turned my head to him.

"Isn't it all beautiful?" He said, his eyes trained on me.

"Yeah."

"The trees… they always seem to flow with the wind. They bend and twist along with the wind, hoping to follow it, to roam free with it, but it's rooted to the ground. It can't move, it can't go. It's forever still." I looked at the wistful look in his eye, then glanced back at the window.

"You know, I don't think trees think that."

"Way to ruin the moment." He smiled and me and gave me a light push.

"I know, I know, I have a talent." He looked so good in this light. The light set off his hair, and his eyes seemed almost liquid. The green and gold in his eyes seemed to crash together, fighting to be the brightest color. His hand went from my shoulder to my hair. He started slowly stroking it, playing with the ends. I couldn't help but slowly lean closer. The air was thick. His lips mesmerized my eyes. His eyes flickered between my lips and my own eyes. It was stifling, but we leaned closer to each other. Closer…closer…our noses were touching now…

"Keep it PG children!" Emmett boomed, passing through the living room. I shook myself out of my daze and pushed myself to the end of the couch as quick as humanly possible. I'm such an idiot! God, I am so naïve! I always fall for this crap, and I never learn. I don't even know this guy, and still…

"Nothing happened," Edward said, standing up, "Nothing at all." Ouch. Guess I'm nothing.

The rest of the morning went a little smoother, except for the fact that Edward was avoiding me. He didn't want to see me so much that he actually made Jasper give me a tour, which I should be listening to right now. I also could have used the tour last night.

"And this is the kitchen." Jasper said, spreading his arms like a show presenter. Oh, I hate ironic moments like these.

"It's nice," I said, nodding my head.

"You know we don't have to do this," He quirked his eyebrow and gave me a smirk.

"No, No! I'm listening, it's just…."

"Edward?"

"What? No!"

"Your mom?"

"Well…sure."

"It's about Edward, I can tell. I get that same look when I'm confused about something that Alice said." He smiled when he said Alice.

"Who's Alice?"

"Follow me." Jasper started walking out of the kitchen. We walked through hallways and up the wooden spiral staircase. I ran my hands up the glossy handrail. When I looked up I saw a glass ceiling, probably where they cleared some tree branches so they could get a clear view.

"Over here!" Jasper called from the top of the stairs. I ran up the last steps and almost ran into him. He turned around and pushed open the door behind him. We stepped in a bare room that only had a rug, desk, and a couple of bookcases. Along wall were dozens of paintings of people. Some of them were serious, and some of them had people smiling.

"There," Jasper pointed to a portrait of a spiky-haired pixie-like girl that was in the middle of all the paintings, "That's Alice."

"She's beautiful."

"I know."

"Why isn't she here with us?" I asked, looking away from Alice's portrait. Jasper went silent, and his eyes became dark with sadness.

"She was taken. Stolen during a battle." Jasper got tense; his fists were clenching and unclenching.

"It was all my fault! My own damned fault!" Jasper kicked the wall. He ran his fingers through his hairs. "I should have protected her…"I

I didn't know what to do. I put my arm on his shoulder, "I'm sure there was nothing you could have done." He jerked away from my arm, his face covered by a hand.

"Jasper?" Asked a soft voice from the doorway. Jasper's head snapped up and looked at the person, and I followed his line of sight. It was Rosalie. "What's going on?"

"It's fine, nothing's happened." Jasper unclenched his fists. Rosalie looked at the portrait I was standing in front of.

"Alice." She didn't even say it as a question she already knew. I was frozen; I didn't know what to do. She walked further into the room and put her arm around Jasper.

"It's going to be okay, we'll find her," She was leading him to the door, when she stopped and looked back at me.

"Don't you ever think?" She said with one last glare before walking out with Jasper under her arm. Well, what a morning. I managed to make three people hate me. Go Bella, might as well add Emmett to the list.

It was almost nighttime and I had spent most of the day thinking over everything that happened. I was alternating between Alice's portrait, my hands, and the small window they hand. The thoughts in my head were swirling around, everything was chaotic and made my head hurt. I need to get to my mom, but I have no idea where I am or how to fend for myself. I want to kiss Edward, but he's a complete stranger. I wanted to home, but I wasn't even sure where that was.

"I'm sorry."

"Holy shit!" I jumped up, completely startled. What is it with these people and not having footsteps? It was only Edward leaning in the doorway with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh, it's you." I turned and sat back down, trying to play it cool.

"Yeah, it's me." He moved from the doorway and sat down next to me.

"She was my sister you know."

"Who?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Alice."

"Oh."

"She was the baby of the family, always super hyper. I always hated her in the mornings. She was the worst!" Edward gave a sad laugh, "She would wake up and it was like she just ate ten pixie sticks. Always jumping on my bed and hitting me with my own pillow."

"She sounds great."

"She was." We fell into silence. I drew my legs up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them. I let out a loud yawn. I blushed and covered my mouth. Edward chuckled.

"Sleepy?" He teased.

"Pshhh nah… a little." I said sheepishly. He stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. He led me out of the room, down the stairs, and back to the living room. I sat down on the sofa bed. I noticed Edward still standing and I patted the spot next to me and slid over to make room. He shook his head and leaned closer. I stared at him frozen. I could feel his warm breath wash over me. I closed my eyes and his lips lightly pressed against my forehead.

"Goodnight Bella." And he left. I kept my eyes closed. I replayed the scene in my head again and again. Him leaning down... the feel of his lips. I laid back on my sofa bed, and this time on cloud nine.

It was the middle of the night when I woke up again. Edward was shaking me awake. Everyone else was rushing around. Candles were lit and Jasper was holding out what looked like luggage and Emmett was putting potion ingredients in it and whatever else touched his hands. Rosalie lifted the living room rug and opened what was a _trap door_ underneath it. Who has a _trap door_?

"Bella, we need to leave now!" Edward said urgently. Everyone was so stressed, what the hell was going on.

"What's going on?" I shouted at him. He turned his head and looked out the window. I was confused and looked out the window too. Fire. Everything was set on fire. The trees, grass, _everything on fire. _

"Oh."

****

**A/N: I hope you liked it! The beginning was inspired by the music from the sad/romantic parts of Eat Pray Love, which was what I was watching. Another song that inspired this song is Hello by Martin Solveig and Dragonette.**


End file.
